


Daybreak

by hiddencait



Series: Assorted Jeremy Renner Centric Kink Bingo Fills [2]
Category: 28 Weeks Later (2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the difference between surviving and living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle, and I had totally forgotten to prompt for this pairing/fandom. I was so SO pleased to see it as an option so thanks to whoever prompted it!
> 
> Also, this is set approximatley 1 year after the movie, thus Tammy should be 17 which is legal in Texas. Because I can see Doyle holding out until then. 
> 
> Prompts were: sunrise, together, and age.
> 
> So I also realized this fits in perfectly to the Renner-centric Kink bingo card I was assigned... oh... in 2012? I finally decided I might want to get back to that, and what better time than during the Porn battle right? Anyway, this will be for my military/uniform square. Granted it's more about takign the uniform off, but Tammy thinks it should count lol.

Daybreak always brought a sense of security, false though it might be. Tammy had long ago decided morning meant hope in this hell they’d found themselves – they’d survived another night, after all.

 

They’d gone all nocturnal, as Doyle said, switching their schedules to move about during the night time hours, doing their best to avoid the other survivors. It had become necessary after the third or fourth attack on Andy. Word had gotten out of the signs of a carrier, and until they could find a set of colored contacts, her little brother was a bloody target. At least he wasn’t as easy a target as he used to be, Tammy mused. Doyle had made sure of that, training both of his young charges over the past year until they were… well, not as dangerous as Doyle with his military prowess, but tougher than some of the other survivors out there.

 

They needed to be, after all.

 

This morning, Andy was the one to spot the little villa gleaming in the moonlight from the air, and after Doyle’d repelled down and cleared the building, Flynn set the helo in the paddock just behind it, taking care to disable the starter as always. Tammy and Andy, armed as always, joined the military men in their search of the grounds and outbuildings, searching for food and petrol, and any other supplies that might come in handy.

 

Doyle scavenged a medical kit, and Flynn stumbled upon a cupboard with a baker’s dozen tins of Spam, but it was Tammy’s discovery of three cans of petrol that was greeted with subdued cheers by her men.

 

With sunrise just peeking over the horizon, the tired group of survivors carefully covered the helo with the camouflage netting they’d liberated from an abandoned military base and gathered their gear and new supplies, then trooped into the villa, barricading the doors and windows with the last bit of their energy.

 

Tammy checked their little scrap of schedule and was glad to discover it was Flynn and Andy’s nights to keep watch. She was tired; make no mistake, but damned if she wouldn’t be making use of the actual beds in the villa. The linens might be a slight bit musty, but she didn’t mind if Doyle didn’t.

 

She ignored the knowing looks from her brother and Flynn as she headed down the hallway, hoping to find Doyle already there.

 

He was, and his tired smile brightened as she slipped through the bedroom door, looking surprised and gratified to see her even after all the months they’d been doing this. He’d already started stripping down, and she pouted a little, feeling cheated out of watching him divest himself of his layers. The first time, after finally pushing her way past his concerns about her age and propriety and every other excuse he could come up with for ignoring the tension between them, Tammy had been the one to remove his clothing one item after another, laying out his weaponry and uniform carefully beside the pile of linens that had made up their bed that morning.  Doyle had allowed her to undress him then, almost docile in his surrender to their shared desires. Since then, she’d cherished the near ritual of readying themselves to sleep through the day. Missing even a moment of it this morning set a strange lump in her throat.

 

Doyle seemed to know what was bothering her and lifted his jacket to show a tear in the shoulder, already patched with his haphazard stitching. She’d wondered how he’d finished it so quickly, but decided it didn’t matter. At least he’d left the rest of his uniform for her to finish with, if none of his weaponry or gear. She supposed that was the best she’d get, and she’d make the most of it.

 

Tammy slipped Doyle’s shirt over his head, pausing only to drop a kiss over his heart and a quick nip of his collar bone. He twitched but didn’t make a sound, and Tammy took the twist of his lips as a personal challenge. She shoved him backwards onto the musty bed and dropped to unlace and remove his boots and socks, running her ragged fingernails across the bottom of his feet, almost startling a yelp out of him before he clamped his lips shut tighter. She scowled at him, and dragged her hands up his legs over his canvas trousers, stroking up the length of his thighs to reach his belt and zipper. She undid the fastening very, _very_ , slowly, enjoying the sudden tension in his body and the way it made all his wiry muscles that much more defined. She vowed to trace his abs with her tongue later – for now she had other things to do with her mouth.

 

Tammy eased Doyle’s trousers down over his hips and down to the floor, deliberately stopping to fold them, enjoying how his eyes narrowed in impatience. Then she returned to kneel before him and leaned forward to nuzzle against the fabric of his underwear straining over the crease of his thigh and groin. Doyle let out a slow ragged breath, and she decided to finally put him out of his misery, pulling down his underwear quickly and wrapping her lips against his cock without any further delays.

 

Doyle groaned, on hand bracing him upright where he sat upon the bed, and the other drifting down to tangle in her blonde curls.

 

“Tammy, baby,” he whispered, and she hummed around him in delight at the sound of her voice on his lips. He just called her Pup during the night on the move, saving her real name for their mornings. She didn’t think she’d ever get tired of hearing it that way.

 

She continued to lick and suck, bobbing up and down on his cock in answer to the gentle direction of his hand on her head. She hummed again and then slipped off to lick her way down and gently take his balls in her mouth for a moment. That was apparently too much for Doyle this time, and he pulled her back of him by her hair, and then tugged her up to kiss her. Then it was his turn to undress her, one article at a time until she was as bare as he was. Tammy smiled as he slid his hand down her breasts to her ass and then around to her clit. He raised an eyebrow when he discovered how wet she already was, and she just shrugged and pushed him back until he lay flat on the bed. She turned back to rummage through his pack for one of their carefully hoarded condoms, ripping it open and then carefully sliding it on him. The she crawled back onto the bed to straddle him, and his hands settled on her hips as she lifted herself over him and slid down onto his cock with a sigh.

 

Tammy set the rhythm, trusting Doyle to keep up, driving herself to her climax with the feel of his cock inside her and the look on his face as he watched her and the press of his fingers against her clit. When she came, she struggled to keep her eyes open but gave in as Doyle surged up to kiss her again and then flip her over onto her back. Now it was his turn to set the pace, this time blisteringly fast, seeking to purge the tension and fear they both tried so hard to keep hidden at night. Tammy just held on tight, her fingernails digging into his skin, leaving marks she’d kiss later as they fell asleep.

 

He came hard without warning, groaning into her shoulder as he spent, then all but collapsing against her, both desperate to catch their breath. He would deal with the condom in a few minutes, but for moment, he stayed there, cradled in her arms and resting his head against her chest.


End file.
